A Family Affair
by akaeve
Summary: Written for SeSa 2012, just what if all the team's family arrived at the same time.
1. The week before Christmas

[b][center]A Family Affair[/center][/b]

[i]The week before Christmas. (Chapter 1)[/i]

"Well Mr Palmer, your first Christmas as a married man," Ducky began to say as he passed over the liver of one deceased Petty Officer, "Are you and Breena going to the In-laws?"

"Oh yes Dr. Mallard," Jimmy smiled, before frowning, "Should be fun…..not. I would rather be working…..I think."

"Nonsense, this time next year you'll be playing Santa to your son." Ducky reassured the lad.

"You think so Dr Mallard?" Jimmy replied now looking more cheerful.

"Oh I know, Jimmy my boy, but enjoy your 1st in-law Christmas." Ducky replied as he continued to go about his work.

-oOo-

"Do you have to do this every year Leroy? I mean why can't we spend some time together?" Jackson Gibbs pleaded down the phone, "Leroy, I'm not getting any younger…."

"Dad," Gibbs half shouted half prayed down the phone, "It's my job…I have no family….."

"You have me son, or should I say I have you…surely we can spend some time together at this time of the year?"

"Why….everything OK dad….something you ain't telling me…have I got to call your Doctor?" Gibbs asked with concern in his voice.

"No son, I just wanted….." Jack continued the sound of disappointment in his voice.

"Dad, murders don't just stop for Christmas…..OK Ziva isn't Christian…and yes she is working."

"Son," Jack continued,

"What Dad….?"

"Nothing…"

-oOo-

"Junior….Christmas?" DiNozzo Senior asked down the phone.

"Dad, what about it? You never did get me anything I wanted when…." DiNozzo Junior replied shouting down the phone.

"I did….sometimes." Tony's father replied.

"Yeah, I wanted a mother, and a father, a family, a stable life…you gave me…." Tony cried with frustration.

"Junior, please….I'm not getting any younger, come to Monte Carlo…..Monaco."

"Dad you're not hobnobbing with the Grimaldis' are you?" Tony questioned, hoping that this was not the case.

"No, but I do have a job here," his Dad replied, as Tony could almost feel the smile.

"Oh yeah," was all his son could muster in answer.

"Yes, I'm minding a friend's apartment….." Tony's dad continued.

"Minding?" Tony began to question.

"Ok house sitting." Tony Senior replied.

"House sitting….meaning you have no money….you lose it in the Casino?"

"Yes…no…..I'm…"

"A sitting tenant…a squatter…..yeah?" Tony finally managed to ask.

"Please son….I have nowhere else to go."

-oOo-

"Father I will not…I have been home for Chanukah, I need to give my co-workers their time with their families. Someone has to mind the fort, so to speak…yes I know I am Americanised now and yes I have my obligations to my employer." Ziva replied sighing.

-oOo-

"Penny, no I can't…OK I won't…I love…yes," Tim stammered down the phone, "Yes my job…..and Abby…we have had ….you know….. relations…..Penny, I know you are a relation to…but he is your son….ok my father…..safety in numbers…..I don't think I can get time off." Tim finished, as he shut his cell off.

"Problems, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss, just Penny….my grandmother was wondering if I was intending to spend Christmas with the family, I told her I had put my name down to work…as much as I love my family, a day with my father would be like…"

"Spending the day with me?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss, at least I can talk to you…sometimes." Tim added now looking down at the report.

"Only sometimes?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well yes you do sometimes have a rather abrupt attitude….sorry," Tim answered looking into the ice cold eyes of Gibbs, before looking down.

"Tim…..am I really that bad?"

"No Boss….I think I'm more in awe of you," Tim concluded.


	2. Christmas Eve Day

_Christmas Eve Day _

The elevator door pinged and opened, the team could hear the rabble before they could see, each and every one of the team froze before looking up, Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Dad?" Gibbs questioned, because that was all he could say.

"Son….I'm sorry, the memories and I'm not getting any younger," Jack replied.

"It's ok but you have met…" as Gibbs indicted to his father before Tony spluttered into his coffee.

"Dad…..thought you were in Monte Carlo?"

"Was Junior, but then I thought, how nice it would be to spend time with the only son….that I know of," DiNozzo Senior replied smiling, before turning and facing Ziva, "Ziva, nice to see you again, may I?" as he opened his arms waiting for a hug.

"Dad….what are you, doing here really?" Tony again asked, as the team heard the elevator ping again, and Tim heard a familiar voice.

"But of course in my day, when I was a student….demonstrating against anything that moved….. that, was why Mr…..sorry didn't quite catch your name….things were called movements."

"Mr Slater…Edward, but you can call me Ed," the man replied.

"Whatever….Timothy my baby," Penny oozed as she made a dive for Tim.

"Penelope, Grandmother….Penny," now seeing the look in his Grandmothers eye," What do we owe this visitation?"

"Timothy I was passing," his grandmother replied.

"And I was looking for my son-in-law…hoping he hadn't decided he was working…OK," as Mr Slater looked about at the team, "I wanted to make sure he arrived on time."

"Great, now all I need is my father," Ziva whispered.

"Ziva," a voice was heard from the gallery.

The team and everyone else looked to the stair. "Ziva, if Mohammed won't come to the mountain, then the Mountain has to come to Mohammed."

"Father we are Jewish."

"I know, but you said that you were more American now." Eli replied smiling.

"Please excuse me, Messer's Gibbs, DiNozzo, Slater and Ms Langston, Merry Christmas, but it is still early and your families are not on leave until 18.00…..could I interest you all in some festive cheer in the form of Egg Nogg, Christmas Cake and general NCIS hospitality," Director Vance replied.

"Sorry Leon….Gear up, dead body…..well two….Quantico and Norfolk, double murder, two Captains, husband and wife and two "dependents"…..what?" Gibbs shouted to the team.

"Boss our families?" Tony asked pointing to his father and then Gibbs'.

"Leon…..?" Gibbs questioned or did he really have that pleading look.

"Gibbs, I'm Director, I have a wife and two children…you want a third murder on your hands Christmas Eve? Ok what if I say, Mr Slater and Ziva, the DiNozzos…Norfolk…McGee, you and your grandmother join the Gibbs' at Quantico, Ms Langston, the children…..and Gibbs, your families are your responsibilities," Director Vance shouted.

"I never said they were children Leon, just dependents, a cat and a parrot," Gibbs smiled, looking at Tim who sneezed.

"What of me, Leon?" Eli David enquired.

"We'll co-ordinate, I think," Vance smiled, turning and walking back to his office.

-oOo-

As Ziva and her team headed for a car in the parking lot, Tony's dad began to speak.

"So Ziva this is going to be so much fun…us working together again."

"Dad, have you ever been driven by Ziva?" Tony now enquired smiling.

"I'm sure Ziva is a very competent and capable driver," DiNozzo Senior smiled, holding the driver door open for Ziva, who smiled and acknowledged.

"Everyone strapped in?" she enquired with a slight smirk.

"Good and ready to gooooooooo, woah, wow," was all Tony Senior could say.

"Think I'm going to be sick," Mr Slater moaned.

"Leave your stomachs somewhere?" Ziva laughed.

-oOo-

"Son, do you have to drive so fast, could you not let Tim here take the wheel?" Jackson asked as he sat holding on to the door.

"Dad, I'm doing my job….and the only time I let McGee drive is when he screws up, and injures me," Gibbs replied.

"So does, Jethro let you drive Tim?" Penny asked, turning to her grandson.

"Yes sometimes, but Agent Gibbs is more competent than I am, I never really got my car accident remember," Tim replied in his defence.

"So son, what we getting into when, we arrive at Quantico?" Jackson now asked trying to change the subject and find out what to expect.

"Captain Roche, Marines….the parrot woke up the neighbours, but couldn't wake it'smom," Gibbs replied giving a sly smile.

"And you were going to tell us when?" Jackson shouted, "And how does a parrot wake its mom?"

"Hunger dad, and, need to know," his son replied.

"Natural causes, Agent Gibbs?" Penny now questioned from behind.

"Ms Langston…..all I'm told is we have a dead Marine Captain….we're NCIS….we investigate. Until we see the scene, or until our ME arrives we do not know what we are to expect," Gibbs now replied, in such a voice everyone sat quiet.


	3. Quantico

**Quantico**

"Son, why would someone kill on Christmas Eve always thought it was Goodwill to all," Jack sighed.

"So what we got?" Gibbs asked the MP who was standing guard outside one of the base houses.

"Captain Roche inside, the pets are next door, neighbour Mrs Clarke," the MP replied pointing to the left.

"Where are McGee and Ms Langston?" Gibbs shouted looking about.

"We're here; the creatures are next door at Mrs Clarke's," Tim ventured.

"Know McGee, MP said, but keep going," Gibbs questioned, note pad in hand.

"The pets, Jethro, are unaware their owner is dead. They were hungry, so they started to screech and scratch, and the parrot being an African Grey, can make quite a noise. Mrs Clarke saw her husband drive off to work, but noticed the cat at the window scratching the frame, and heard the parrot squawking away," Penny now added, "She knew something wasn't right."

"But we still need to ascertain the cause and time of death," Gibbs replied looking at his extended team.

At that moment, the MCRT truck arrived and came to a screeching stop, and Mr Palmer jumped out, followed by two of the NCIS tech boys, in the orange overalls.

"Agent Gibbs, I came as fast as I could," Jimmy wheezed, "Sorry winter colds always seem to get the better of me, worse than hay-fever."

"Jimmy, where's Ducky?" Gibbs questioned.

"Oh Norfolk, Dr. Mallard, thought it better under the circumstances…you know, my father in law," Jimmy replied, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"It's Ok Jim; you are more than competent now, so what we got?" as Gibbs showed Jimmy the body.

"She appears to be asleep….no visual signs of trauma, glass half full of liquid beside the bed, or would you say half empty," as Jimmy pointed, "Probably water, but will get Abby to analyse," as Jimmy gulped.

"Doing fine Jim," Gibbs added touching the lad's shoulder.

"The neck, looks like it could be broken, but see there is a mark there, that could be a thumb print…no Agent Gibbs, a hickey sorry a petechia."

"Love bite?" Gibbs now questioned.

"I would say yes, but if strangulation or neck is broken, then someone has a hinky way of covering up the murder," Jimmy answered smiling before seeing the look in Gibbs eye.

"Doing fine Jim, but, time of death?" Gibbs now asked smiling giving Jimmy the ok smile.

"I would say 05.30am but I will only know for sure what killed her, when I get our guest home," Jimmy replied now standing and beginning to sound like Dr Mallard his mentor.

Gibbs watched as the two agents helped Jimmy place Captain Roche, on a stretcher and into the van. Now looking about he realised that his father and the McGee clan had vanished. "Tim….dad," he began to shout, now heading for the neighbour's house. He heard Tim's voice.

"So Mrs Clarke do you often look after the creatures?"

"I do, when Sara and Mike have to go away, I had a budgie once," Mrs Clarke began to say.

"Is a parrot not a bit bigger?" Penny now replied.

"Yes, but the bird brain is the same," Tim now added.

"No, not same," squawked the parrot, now hanging upside down from the perch in the corner.

"African Greys, are known to be the best parrot at mimicry. Studies have shown that the Grey can actually understand and use human language," Mrs Clarke replied.

"But they say that Greys can live for 50-60years, so this wasn't the Captains?" Penny now enquired.

"Caww, caw…mother, mother," screeched the parrot.

"The parrot, does it have a name?" Jack now asked of the woman.

"Cheeky…cheeky," the parrot squawked, looking at Tim.

"Cheeky is the parrot's name, and he belonged to Captain Roche's mother, Sara inherited, when her mother died," Mrs Clarke began to say, now looking at her visitors.

The parrot began to make a clicking noise, "That is Cheeky making a kissing sound. Sorry," as Mrs Clarke looked at Tim, "Do you have a name?"

"Agent McGee, Timothy, but my friends call me Tim," he began to say.

"Tim, Tim," Cheeky squawked now hanging again, upside down and his wings spread out.

"Someone seems to have taken a liking to you, Tim," Gibbs now said entering the house.

"Has Jimmy…..sorry Mr Palmer gone, I was just thinking maybe since he had been a Veterinary Assistant he could maybe have assisted us," McGee spluttered now looking at Gibbs.

"Yes. Now Mrs Clarke would you know of any reason why Captain Roche was killed?" Gibbs began to ask, "It is just that her husband has also been murdered," as he saw Mrs Clarke gasp and put her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream, she began to shake and appear to rock, Penny went to her assistance and helped her to a chair, "No, no….I wouldn't know," as Mrs Clarke began to cry.

"Hehe, Cheeky does, Cheeky does."

"Sorry, the parrot appears to be slightly hyper, they can become rather loud at times, when over-excited, protecting their territory or when they think they are being ignored." Mrs Clarke whispered looking at the team.

"Not, not….." the parrot screeched.

"Son, Cheeky looks like a budgie we once had, I know how to speak parrot," Jackson butted in.

"You do dad," Gibbs shouted, beginning to think the situation was turning into a farce.

"I do," as Jack looked at the bird, "Hi, I'm Jack."

"Jack, Jack," Cheeky began to say, now turning the right way up and looking at Jackson.

"Funny, funny, budgie," Jack smiled.

"Not a budgie," Cheeky squawked, hiding his head under his wing.

"Look dad can you look after this bird or not?" Gibbs now shouted at his father.

"Sure Son, hey Cheeky, Thanksgiving, or Christmas?"

They thought they heard the bird "gulp" before flying over to Jack's shoulder and begin to nibble his ear. Tim sneezed. Looking down they saw the cat winding itself round Tim's legs.

"Penny, get that cat," was all Gibbs could shout, before looking at Mrs Clarke, "Is there anyone we can get to come in and sit with you. Would it be OK if we take the pets for some forensic tests, just in case….."

"I'll be fine," was all Mrs Clarke could say, "But yes. Just take care of them please."


	4. Norfolk

_Norfolk _

"Ah Ziva, good to see you, now what have you got for me?" Dr Mallard enquired looking about.

"Where is Jimmy?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Director Vance suggested that it would not be a very good idea if he attended here, what with," Ducky now pointing to Mr Slater, "His father-in-law in tow."

"Where is James," Ed Slater questioned, "I thought he was your assistant?"

"Due to my own medical condition I am at the moment Mr Palmer's assistant, Director Vance sent Mr Palmer to assist at Quantico….so Tony, where is my Captain Roche?" Ducky now requested of the team.

"I trust the Director is paying my son-in-law his proper monies for being in charge?" Ed continued.

"Mr Slater, I have no idea, maybe you should take it up with Jimmy. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do,"Dr Mallard now retorted pushing Ed out the way.

"Ducky, over here," as he heard Tony shout from behind the garbage bins, "Captain Roche," pointing down.  
Ducky strode over to the body and began his work. Ed Slater watched as Ducky took the liver probe and stuck it into the deceased.

"Are you all right Mr Slater?" Ziva asked solicitously, now looking at a paling man.

"Ye..yes, I'm fine," Mr Slater replied, "I'm just not used to seeing the body in its original state, Breena and I usually receive our clients cleaned up a bit, we just dress and make them more presentable or at least more recogniseable, as their families will have remembered them."

"So Duckman," Tony asked taking command of the situation, "What you got for me?"

"Anthony, may I remind you, that you are not Jethro, you maybe Senior Field Agent, and have been dispatched by Director Vance to Norfolk, and I may be on sick leave, with fewer hours, but you do not have to pull rank in front of people. It does not Anthony, make you a big man….understand?" Dr Mallard relied smugly.

"Sorry Dr Mallard, what seems to be the cause of death," Tony replied sheepishly, sensing the eyes of his father and the smile of Ziva. Oh yes he had been brought down a peg or two.

"Well severe blunt force trauma to the abdomen, followed by another to the back of the head as he fell forward. Both I would say by a baseball bat or similar object. And before you ask Agent DiNozzo approximately 02.30, but the cold air may make it slightly out. I will know better when I get my guest home. So gentlemen, Ziva, please excuse me," Ducky finished as he now watched two NCIS junior agents assist with the body.

"Hey son, does he always talk to you like that?" Tony's dad enquired of his son.

"Only dad, when I am trying to impress others and end up making myself look stupid," Tony answered, knowing he was in the wrong.

"So what do we do now?" Ed Slater asked looking at Ziva.

"We go ask some questions. We have to find out what exactly Captain Roche's job is…."

"Should that not be had Ziva," DiNozzo Senior smiled, as he looked at Ziva.

"Sorry my English sometimes brings me down," she now answered back ever so sweetly, "But Captain Roche was a Logistics Officer, we need to find out just what ships he was attending to, we need to see if there was any specific requirements for any specific ships."

"Good now that we have established that, is it possible to stop and get a coffee or something, I haven't eaten since first thing this morning," Ed Slater announced.

"Mr Slater, we eat when we can, not when our stomachs announce, I am sure if you are that hungry, Dr Mallard can….or should I say could have," now seeing the truck disappear into the horizon, "Given you a lift back to the Navy Yard, in the back," Tony shouted. "So if it isn't too much to ask would you care to accompany us to the office building I believe our Captain Roche worked and we can ask if anyone knew who would have liked to have murdered him."

The team watched as Tony strode off to the main building, turned and waited for the others to catch up,

"And what sort of questions are we going to ask?" Ed Slater questioned.

"I would imagine Ed….hey you don't mind me calling you Ed do you, you can call me Anthony," DiNozzo Senior butted in, "Questions like, when did you last see Captain Roche? Was he alive when you last saw him?" beginning to smile.

"Dad, have you ever heard of Silent Night?" Tony Junior shouted at his father.

"Sure Junior, I'm just trying to lighten the situation. I know what we have to do. So come on let's go and ask the questions. But may I," as he went to the door and opened, allowing Ziva to go first.

"Dad, silence please, now, or am I going to have to cuff you, and leave you in the car," his son shouted.

"Oh, would rather have Ziva cuff me," Tony Senior laughed, leering at Ziva.

"Would be my pleasure Mr DiNozzo, but not in the way you are wanting or thinking," Ziva answered.

"Please can we get on I need to get back soon to see if James will be home for Christmas," Ed Slater now added.

The group entered the building and headed for the main reception area.

"Good morning, Special Agent DiNozzo and Agent David…..we are here to investigate the murder of Captain Roche. We could like to know who he was working with last night," Tony enquired of the rating on the desk.

"That would be Petty Officer Love," the rating replied, as they heard DiNozzo Senior stifle a sneeze.

"Sorry dust," was the reply.

"P.O. Love is where?" Ziva now enquired.

"I'm here," as voice answered from a room along the corridor.

The crew looked down at the petite P.O., she indicated they follow her into the room.

"Sorry please, take a seat, and what can I tell you?" Petty Officer Love asked, "And please call me Tanya."

"Tanya, we know that Captain Roche was a Logistics Officer, what ships are going out soon and where to?" Ziva now gently asked.

"Two destroyers are heading out soon, to the Med, they are going to meet up with 50 Marines based out of Spain. They have recently been equipped with Ballistic Missile Defense Systems, Tanya answered, "This war in Syria and the Russians, and the Turks, you know NATO."

"No, I'm not up on the politics, but I'll sure to google when I get home," Tony Senior replied, now seeing the look on Tony's face.

"Dad silence, now," his son hissed through his teeth, "Sorry about that, so there are two ships due out when?"

"Boxing day, the crew was getting Christmas Day with their families," Tanya continued, "Captain Roche had just finished the inventories, and everything was completed."

"So he was leaving early?" Ed Slater enquired.

"No Sir, you do not just leave early, this is not a "job and finish" situation, we do not have that in the Navy," Tanya replied.

"So why, was Captain Roche outside, was he going between buildings?" Ziva now began to ask.

"He said he was going to the wardroom, and wouldn't be too long. We are entitled to food breaks," seeing the look in Tony's face.

"And when he didn't come back?" Ziva continued.  
Tanya lowered her eyes to the floor, "I know he was having an affair, but I never knew with whom. Mike had been edgy for weeks, something about ending their relationship and he was going to ask for a transfer. All Mike kept saying was, "Watch the Russian Bear," Petty Officer Love concluded.

"The Russians?" DiNozzo Senior asked, as he watched Tanya nod.

"Damn," Tony muttered.

"Did you say something Agent DiNozzo?" Ed asked looking at Tony.

"Yes Mr Slater, I said damn, now my Boss, Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is going to love this. His love of Russians comes from the fact that they killed the late Director, and also the fact that he spent 14months in Moscow. He isn't too keen on them, they tend to a) leave a bad taste in his mouth, and b) give him a chronic bout of indigestion. So Petty Officer, thank you for your help, and team Navy Yard I think," Tony finished now walking to the door.


	5. The Navy Yard

**The Navy Yard**

Team DiNozzo arrived back at the Navy Yard, Tony having driven much to the disgust of Ziva, who now sat in the front, arms folded and staring out the window.

"You in the huff Ziva," Tony Senior asked from the rear seat.

"No I just get vehicle sick," she replied indignantly, as she watched Tony hit the gas and rev into the parking lot.

"Come on we got to get our info in to the main man," Tony yelled at the other three, who reluctantly followed.

"I'm hungry," was all Ed could say.

-oOo-

The elevator pinged and the rabble walked out into the bullpen.

"Hey where's Gibbs?" Tony shouted.

"Abby's lab," Tim replied not looking up from his screen.

"Your Granny, and Papa Gibbs?" Tony now ventured.

"Autopsy," came, the abrupt answer.

"Wow, Gibbs killed them both for interference," Tony smiled looking at his father and Ed Slater.

"Not quite, the "dependents" are there," Tim now replied looking up from the computer screen.

"He killed the parrot and the cat?" Ziva now questioned looking puzzled.

"No the Captains' are there, and Penny thought," Tim began to say.

"They are feasting off the bones, hey Ed better get down there and see if there is anything left."

"Tony, that was in really bad taste, Penny thought, if the animals saw the deceased at least the parrot might behave."

"And who is looking after the parrot?" Ziva asked.

"Jackson, seemingly he can talk parrot," Tim continued, "But please, I have to find a connection between the Mrs, Captain Roche, Marine Recruitment Officer, and her husband Navy Captain Roche," Tim added now looking back at the screen.

"Could try sex," Tony Senior laughed, "What son," was all he could say seeing the look in Tony's eyes.

They didn't see Gibbs appear with Abby from round the back elevator.

"Nice to see you got back in one piece," looking at Tony and his "team", "OK conference room now, Tim, call Autopsy, get the others up there, and oh Tim bring some tape, I want to threaten the parrot, or anyone else who open their mouths and lets their stomachs rumble."

"How did he know I was hungry," Ed asked Tony Senior.

"He doesn't, term of phrase, don't talk out of turn." As they all trooped up the stairs after Gibbs.

-oOo-

The teams sat round the large conference room, Jack had managed to find two brooms and tied them together to make a stand for the parrot, Penny was sitting with the cat on her knee gently stroking its ears, the cat oblivious to its surroundings, having eaten the innards of Jimmy's tuna sandwich.

"It is ok, I don't mind," Jimmy had said, "Going to eat enough over the next few days."

"Ok teams," Gibbs began to say.

"He called us teams," Ed whispered to Tony Senior.

"Know," as they heard the door knock and one of the canteen staff wheeled in a tray with coffee, sandwiches and cakes.

"Why do we never get served like this when we are investigating," Tony asked.

"Try, Goodwill to all men, but I'd look at your salary slips next month," Gibbs smiled, "Right what have we got? Tim?"

"Well Mrs, Captain Roche, Officer Selection around the colleges and schools, as well as part-time at recruitment offices. Tends to lecture, her major was Education, she can speak 4 languages."

"Good Tim, and what about your efforts DiNozzo?" Gibbs began to ask, looking at Tony and Ziva.

"Welllllllllllll," spluttered Tony through a ham sandwich.

"When you have finished stuffing your bouche?" Gibbs snarled at DiNozzo.

"Awwwwkk, awwk, stuffing, stuffing," Cheeky squawked now flapping its wings, "Pieces of eight."

"Dad, the parrot, please."

"Cheeky, quiet," Jackson whispered.

"DiNozzo I'm waiting," Gibbs continued giving Tony and then Cheeky a beady eye.

"Gibbs, what we found out is this, "Antony Senior began to say, "And before you jump down my throat….Mr, Captain Roche was having an affair, we haven't found out who it was with but a very sweet Petty Officer by the name of Tanya, said, and may I quote, "Watch the Russian Bear,".

"We thought the Russians, and the fact that there are two ships going out Boxing Day to the Med," Ed added, now picking up a cup-cake, "That the lover may have been a Russian spy. Do we still have Russian spies?"

"We do, but has all this got to do with the dead Captains, and why was Mrs, Captain Roche killed too? I need answers and I'm not getting any. So unless you start piecing this jigsaw together, no-one is going anywhere for Christmas," Gibbs snapped at the teams, as they heard a knock at the door, "Yes what?" as the door opened slightly and Jimmy popped his head round the side.

"Sorry just to say that, Dr Mallard and I have finished and that I'm free now. The reports Agent Gibbs are on your desk. Dr Mallard says he will be here for a while yet, so…."

"What Jim?" Gibbs questioned.

"If my father-in-law was also finished, and I just wanted to say Merry Christmas," Jim smiled at the room of faces.

Gibbs looked at Ed Slater; he was really not really comfortable and was really itching to leave. Gibbs gave his half smile and said, "Mr Slater if you want to go, that is fine by me, I'm sure we can manage….and Ed…Jim Merry Christmas," as he watched Ed rise say his goodbyes and depart out the room.

"One down, 3 to go," Ziva whispered.

"Four, you forgot your father," Tony junior laughed, tucking into another cup-cake.

"Look, if you want to spend time with your families tell me what we got. All I know is that someone somewhere knows something and we haven't found out what it is," Gibbs shouted.

"Cheeky knows, Cheeky knows," the parrot squawked.

"Dad, you told me you could speak parrot," as Gibbs turned and now looked Cheeky in the eye, "Ok, what you know….or you're lunch tomorrow."

"Meeooow," the cat now said looking at Gibbs and licking its lips, and sitting up on Penny's knee.

"Ok Cheeky, what you know?" Gibbs now asked.

"Het, Het….diamonds…Tanya, Tanya, where are the diamonds," the parrot shouted in Russian.

"Hey Cheeky, Tanya, as in that pretty Petty Officer we met at Norfolk?" Tony Senior asked, "And there was me going to see if I could ask her out."

"Nasty, nasty Tanya, hurt cat, and mother. Cheeky besom." As the parrot started to shout and squaw and flap its wings.

"Dad, do something please."

"Cheeky, calm down, and try to think. Who hurt cat?"

"Tanya…Tanya."

"Why?" Jack began to ask.

"Diamonds, diamonds," was all the parrot could say.

"Right this is getting us nowhere, so Tim, find everything you can about Tanya Love, right down to her last meal, because I don't think for love nor money that Love is her real name. Penny take the cat down to Abby, she should be back from her brother's. You three, back to Quantico with me."

"Caw, caw, Cheeky likes Gibbs," the parrot shouted from Jacks arm.

"No Cheeky, can't take you sorry you stay with Dad," Gibbs ordered, "Join Penny with Abby."

"One thing," Penny now asked, holding up the cat, "Does anyone know what the cat is called?"

"Cat, cat," the parrot squawked.

"Take it as Cat, Penny," Gibbs replied, opening the door and walking out, followed by the troops.

-oOo-

The two cars arrived back at Quantico and at the house. Tony went to Mrs Clarkes to see if they could borrow the key, "They had some more investigating to do, and yes the cat and Cheeky were okay, just with Tim's Grandmother and Papa Gibbs for now."

"You get the key?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure did all Mrs Clarke was worried about are the creatures," Tony answered.

"So Gibbs, what are we looking for?" DiNozzo Senior now asked.

"Diamonds," Tony Junior replied, "You know those lovely shiny gem stones, that girls' so find attractive."

"Well let's start with the bedroom and the jewelry box," Ziva began to say, as she walked past father and son to the bedroom not hearing Gibbs cell ring.

"Yeah Gibbs….Slow down Tim," as Gibbs listened, "Well, get the Feebs to pick up the brother and cousins, and the MP's to arrest her, bring her in for questioning…..So what we looking for?" Gibbs questioned looking around, before shutting the cell.

"That Tim?" DiNozzo Senior asked.

"Yep, and your Tanya turns out to be actually Tatyana Komissarov, came to the States under her Uncles' care, somehow managed to get enlisted into the Navy, made it to Petty Officer quickly."

"Sounds suspicious," Anthony junior replied.

"Is, and the strange thing is it was known that she was having an affair with Captain Roche," Gibbs continued.

"And no-one commented? But why kill Mrs, Captain Roche? And son what are we looking for?" Jack began to ask.

"Diamonds, but not the kind you are thinking. Industrial," Gibbs replied looking about.

"What else did Tim say Gibbs?" DiNozzo senior asked standing, waving his arms about.

"Ok, in the 1970's Soviet scientists discovered an impact meteorite crater in eastern Siberia, called it the Popigai crater. The Siberian branch of Russian Academy of Sciences said that it contains "many trillions of carats" of so-called "impact diamonds"…good for technological purposes, not for jewelry," Gibbs began to explain "Due to their abrasive features and large grain size."

"But why all of a sudden now, when it won't affect the markets," DiNozzo senior began to ask.

"It was left unexplored as the Soviet leadership opted for producing synthetic diamonds for industrial use. The deposit remained classified until after the Soviet collapse. Diamonds with similar features have not been discovered anywhere else in the world, and Russia is expected to become a monopoly owner of unlimited supplies of this raw material," Gibbs concluded looking about.

"Gibbs," Ziva began to say, "You said "abrasive features and large grain size," so what about kitty litter."

"Good thinking Ziva, hey you two, bag all the kitty litter and let's get back to Abbs with it. Hopefully Tim will have further explanation, because to me the bits are just falling into place."


	6. The Reason

**Back at the Navy Yard**

"OK, will someone try and explain to me what went on?" Tony's dad now asked, "I got as far as the bit where we had the Industrial diamonds and the Russian Mafia."

"Sara's dad was a Marine, in Intelligence, back in the days of the cold war, listening in and watching, you know…"Tim began to say.

"Spies in the skies, yea, seen enough films, but sorry carry on," DiNozzo senior now replied seeing the look in Gibbs eye.

"It was only, Mr DiNozzo, after he retired he started to look into things closer. Tanya's father was a scientist in Russia, he knew about the crater, persuaded his brother in America to see if he had outlets for industrial diamonds. The Mafia got wind, both the Russian and American. Sara's dad made friends with Tanya's Uncle and Tanya used to visit their house…" Tim continued.

"Hence the reason Cheeky here, knew Tanya as an adult?" Jack enquired.

"Tanya, Tanya, bad bampot," Cheeky squawked.

"Yes, and Tanya used to come over a child, not sure if Sara remembered her or not. But fast forwarding here," Tim continued,

"But where do Sara and Mike come into it, and why was she killed?" Ziva asked.

"As I said Tanya used to come and stay with them for holidays, Cheeky was always unnerved by her presence. Sara began to suspect something wasn't right and did some digging. Told Mike what she had found out, the pair went to SecNav and other Agencies. They set up a Black Ops, so to speak, and….."

"Good old Uncle Sam, in the form of CIA or FBI and SecNav, managed to fast track a career for Tanya?" Tony's dad continued to say.

"Sara let her husband sleep with Tanya?" DiNozzo Senior asked, "Very trusting relationship."

"Yes, but thing was, Mike being logistics he had the information on the ships going in and out of the Med, and also the ports," Tim continued.

"So," Jack began to say, "It was an undercover operation that went wrong. If it hadn't been to Cheeky, the outcome might have been happier?"

"One thing, where was Tanya going to be, when it all came out?" Tony junior now enquired.

"Back to Russia….defecting, she was due to go out to the Med on Boxing Day. She would have been far away if it hadn't been for the pets," Gibbs replied.

"So what happens now Son?" Jack asked, stroking Cheeky

"FBI and CIA wrapping up a smuggling ring, we hand over Tanya to JAG. Keeps them busy over the Festive period. I know Fornell wasn't too pleased, but he'll delegate," Gibbs continued.

"Talking of pets, where is the cat and where has Penny gone?" Tim asked, remembering that he hadn't sneezed in a while.

"Down at Abbs, she's organising things," as they heard the elevator ping and Abby and Penny and cat appear, cat was now in a cat basket and looked around suspiciously.

"So what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Jack now asked.

"Well, Penny and I are going to my fathers," Tim began to say.

"That wise?" Ziva now asked quietly thinking of her own day.

"Oh it is going to be fine, my son has been threatened," Penny began to say.

"Not another murder," Jack laughed.

"No, with the washing up, but Tony, or should I say the Tonys, what about you?" Penny asked of the two.

"Well I have a suite at the Hay-Adams, Berty couldn't use, so asked if I would like, so my son and I are going to enjoy Christmas together," DiNozzo Senior replied.

"I am…we are, and who the hell is Berty?" Tony shouted at his father.

"It is at the Hay-Adams, all paid, up front, long weekend, and Berty…..Prince Albert of Monaco."

"Well in that case," as Tony junior smiled, "I'm game."

"Ziva, what of you?" Tony's dad asked, "I'm sure there would be plenty space in the suite if you cared to join my son and me."

"Thank you Mr DiNozzo, but I am having lunch with my own father and the Director, before…." She didn't finish.

"Before we all go clubbing. I have Mass with the Nuns and then after that, the Orphanage to give presents, I'll meet up with my brother and we'll all be off. You are welcome to join us clubbing if you would like," Abby began to say looking at DiNozzo senior smiling.

"I thank you for asking, but I think I might just have a little party of my own to attend to."

"Boss, what of you? What are you and your dad doing?" Tim enquired.

"Oh quiet, Tim, just dad and me and…" Gibbs began to say.

"CHEEKY, Cheeky and cat," the parrot squawked.

-oOo-

**Epilogue**

"Dad, we never had a budgie," Gibbs said to his father as they sat round the fire. The cat sleeping on the mat, the parrot, hanging upside down, was looking, out the window, watching the snow fall.

"Oh, thought we did, must have been a miners canary," Jack replied sipping the bourbon.

"What happened to it then?" Gibbs asked looking into the flames.

"Next doors cat ate it," Jack replied, as Gibbs looked at the cat, which appeared to lick its lips and then at the parrot, who was sitting upright now swaying slightly from side to side, before sighing and tucking its head under its wing. Oh yes, tomorrow was Christmas Day, some convenience store would be open, and there was always Chinese, Dad and he wouldn't starve, the creatures, as long as they behaved, were not being sent to an animal centre. Abby had gone and brought pet food from her brother's shop. He couldn't keep the pets, but had advised Abby on what to do. So after the vacation the creatures were going to Stillwater. Jack and the parrot had an understanding, and the cat…..being a cat, anything for a quiet life.

The End.


End file.
